Le temps de te dire est venu
by sandybsb
Summary: OS - Harry/Draco - Lorsque l'on ne peu faire autrement que d'avouer ce qui crève les yeux mais qu'il est difficile d'exprimer avec des mots.


**Titre** : le temps de le dire est venu.

**Rating** : K

**Couple** : HP/DM of course. Drarry, homophobes s'abstenir s'il vous plaît.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à J.K.R sauf l'intrigue ^^

**Résumé** : Lorsque l'on ne peu faire autrement que d'avouer ce qui crève les yeux mais qu'il est difficile d'exprimer avec des mots.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Ceci n'est qu'un petit OS sans prétention afin de voir si mon style plaît. J'aime ça, écrire. Mais est-ce que l'on pourrait aimer ça, me lire?

**Dédicace** : Cette histoire est dédiée à **_Mambanoir_ **qui s'amuse toujours autant à nous faire patienter des semaines et des semaines pour nous laisser connaître la finalité de ses histoires.

* * *

Quand Harry fut rentré à l'appartement, il ne trouva que des pièces emplies de noir et un calme pesant. Cela ne le surprenait pas, il s'y attendait, tout comme il s'attendait à tomber sur Draco lorsqu'il se fut avancé jusqu'au salon. En face de lui, son ombre assise dans le divan le fixait.

- Je suis désolé.  
- …

C'est mots qu'ils ne disaient jamais et qui arrivaient tard. Trop tard ? Draco ne disaient jamais les choses. Il les montrait parfois mais ne les disait jamais. Harry savait ce que voulait dire sa main discrètement dans la sienne dans un ascenseur, un baiser dans le cou le matin, sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Mais jamais il n'avait entendu de mots qui auraient pu lui dire où ils en étaient.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais du dire ces mots blessants et je m'en veux.  
- Comme à chaque fois.  
- Oui… comme à chaque fois répondit l'ombre dans un soupir. Mais il faut que ça s'arrête, il faut qu'on communique parce qu'en une seule dispute on fou tout le reste en l'air.

Harry s'avança vers la table basse pour s'y assoir et fixa son regard aux orbes grises en face de lui. La lumière qui émanait de la grande baie vitrée lui donnait l'occasion de voir celui qu'il aimait sans n'être que deviné.

- Je veux que ça s'arrête.

- On va trouver un moyen de mieux communiquer et…

- Non. Je veux que nous, ça s'arrête. Je veux redevenir moi.

- Quoi ? Harry…

- Je prends mes bagages et je m'en vais. C'est mieux pour nous deux.

- Comment tu peux savoir ce qui est mieux pour moi ? Pour nous ? T'es devin maintenant Potter ?

- TOUS LES JOURS TU ME FAIS COMPRENDRE QUE JE SUIS MOINDRE QUE TOI. TOUS LES JOURS TU ME REJOINS ICI MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI.

- Quoi ?

- JE T'AIME. Tu vois, je te le dis. Je t'aime et c'est comme ça. Si ça fait deux ans que je me cache avec toi c'est uniquement parce que je t'aime. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? Hein ?

- …

- Tu ne dis jamais ce que je suis pour toi.

- Bien sur que si je…

- Tu es là, oui, j'ai compris. Si j'ai un problème, je t'appelle et je sais que tu seras là mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu autant besoin de ces choses futiles pour te faire comprendre que…

- Que je compte pour toi ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'ai envie de savoir si un jour je vais avancer dans la vie. Si je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cet appartement en te tenant la main, si je vais pouvoir t'embrasser au milieu d'une rue juste parce que j'en ai envie, si les gens vont enfin comprendre que tu n'es pas devenu que mon ami.

- Futile…

- Si je vais toujours m'appeler Potter.

- …

- Si je vais un jour enfin avoir des enfants. Si je vais avoir une maison avec une grande famille. Si je vais avoir droit à un peu plus qu'un câlin quand celui que j'aime en a le temps. Si je…

- Harry, arrête ! Tout ça, c'est évident mais il n'est pas pour moi, normal de devoir dire ce genre de choses.

- Pour moi si. Quand on en est là où j'en suis dans mes sentiments. Là où je n'en ai jamais été avec mes sentiments auparavant alors j'ai besoin que tu me dises si oui ou non, tu es prêt à me montrer un peu plus de respect ou pas.

- Je ne te manque pas de respect !

- Bien sur que si. A chaque fois que tu me présentes comme ton « ami » ou que tu es en ville avec moi et que tu fais attention pour que personne ne puisse penser que le grand Malfoy fricote avec Potter, le sauveur du monde. A chaque fois que l'on se dispute comme ce soir et où tu me dis des choses comme celles que tu m'as dites sur mes amis et là façon dont je leur suis fidèle, c'est un manque de respect. Je veux savoir si je suis là parce que je m'accroche à des rêves, comme on n'arrête pas de me le dire, ou parce que ce que je pense avoir construit est concret.

Le silence, à nouveau. Des yeux qui se fixent et du silence, encore. Harry avait l'impression de se perdre dans ce silence qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il n'osait s'avouer. En baissant le regard et en fixant le parquet, il se rendit compte que durant tout ce temps il ne s'était battu que pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Mais quand il se leva et parti vers la chambre sans laissé le temps à l'ombre de répondre quoi que ce soit, il sentit ce qu'il c'était promis de ne plus jamais sentir. Cet arrachement au cœur. Cette chose qu'on lui imposait à nouveau en lui enlevant la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde sans lui demander son avis. Il eu le temps de sortir deux sacs de voyages de la grande garde robe et de commencer à y jeter des vêtements pêle-mêle avant d'entendre Draco arriver et s'accouder au chambranle de la porte.

- Je t'aime.

- …

- Si tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour toi, s'il faut que je fasse à ta manière, alors voilà. Je t'aime. Et comme un fou en plus. Ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry se retourner.

- Ne te force pas pour…

- En fait, je passe mes journées à me demander ce que tu fais. Quand tu oublies de me laisser un mot le matin lorsque tu pars avant moi ou quand tu ne m'envoies aucuns messages durant la journée je panique.

- …

- Je passe mon temps à ne rien dire parce que l'on m'a appris à ne pas le faire. Mon éducation m'a appris à me montrer méfiant, à ne pas avoir confiance et surtout pas envers quelqu'un qui a mes sentiments car il pourrait m'atteindre plus facilement.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal !

- Je sais. Oui je le sais. Il ne me reste plus qu'a agir normalement et à mieux m'exprimer. Je… Harry je ne veux pas te perdre et tout ce que tu m'as dit vouloir, je le veux aussi. Je veux ce futur mais… laisse moi juste le temps d'apprendre à faire les choses naturellement. Montre moi.

- Tu… tu vas agir normalement et devant tout le monde ?

- Oui.

- On pourra nous voir ensemble ? On… Draco, tes parents et…

- Ça je m'en occupe. Je sais ce que je veux et je savais également que ce moment arriverai un jour ou l'autre. Je dois assumer. S'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec ça, et c'est ce qui va arriver, je le sais, alors on fera avec. Tant que tu es avec moi c'est bon, je sais que je peu m'en sortir. Le tout, c'est que tout le monde le sache mais que l'on continue à me respecter. Je veux que ce soit naturel aux yeux des gens, autant que ça l'est pour moi d'être avec toi. Harry…

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer, que le dit Harry l'entourait de ses bras. Il le serrait tellement fort que Draco cru que ses os allaient craquer. Il lui rendit son étreinte et sourit dans son cou.

- Je veux tout Harry. Les enfants, la maison, nos noms accolés. Je veux tout ce que tu veux mais ne pars pas. Maintenant que c'est dit je n'aurai plus à me battre contre moi même pour ne pas que tu le découvre.

- Bon sang Hermione avait encore raison. Elle me disait que tu avais surement des doutes et que tu avais peur du fait que je te connaisse déjà bien.

- Granger a toujours raison.

- C'est Wesley maintenant, tu étais présent au mariage!

- Oui. J'en arrive à oublier qu'elle ai accepté de fraterniser avec la bêtise, elle qui est si intelligente.

- N'importe quoi !

- …

- …

- Je t'aime tellement fort.

- Il faudrait me pincer fort pour que je crois que tout ça est occupé de se passé là, sous mes yeux. Que ce que j'entends est bien réel.

- …

- …

- AIE !

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
